Polychromatic
by Vacurai78
Summary: Sequel to Drax Dragon's "The End of the Rainbow." When Pinkie Pie remembers what she did, how will she cope with it? And with the TMSOPP, PB, after her, what will happen to her? Yes, you have to read it to find out what the TMSOPP, PB is! Rated T-M.


**Hello everypony, Quicksilver the Pegasus here with another chapter. Before you read this, please read 'The End of the Rainbow' by Drax Dragon. The story might be a little dark and scary for your tastes, but I beg you read it before you read this otherwise my story will make no sense to you. Also, The End of the Rainbow isn't gory like Cupcakes, or gory at all, for that information.**

**Anyways…**

* * *

It was late at night when Pinkie found the record. She didn't like recognize the title, so she put it on her phonograph and set the needle to the beginning of the record.

"_It's not easy having yourself a good time  
__Greasing up those bets and betters  
__Watching out they don't four-letter  
__Buck and kiss you both at the same time  
__Smells-like something I've forgotten  
__Curled up died and now it's rotten."_

_"I'm not a gangster tonight  
__Don't want to be a bad guy  
__I'm just a loner baby  
__And now you're gotten in my way"_

_"I can't decide  
__Whether you should live or die  
__Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
__Please don't hang your head and cry  
__No wonder why  
__My heart feels dead inside  
__It's cold and hard and petrified  
__Lock the doors and close the blinds  
__We're going for a ride"_

Halfway through the song, something triggered in Pinkie's memory.

Something polychromatic.

* * *

Pinkie Pie had lost all rational sense as she tore through the town, barreling into Twilight's house and running up the stairs. She needed someone to hold her, to tell her everything was still fine, to tell her that she hadn't held that private party, that that pegasus wasn't really dead, that she could still go on living normally like nothing had ever happened. Her eyes hurt from crying so much and everything else did too, but that didn't matter. Nothing else did. No one mattered. The only one who did was gone...

The party pony burst into Twilght's room, and the unicorn shot up. "Pinkie? What's wrong?"

Twilight barely had time to say that before Pinkie rushed over and hugged her, tears staining her flank and pillow as the pony sobbed inconsolably. "M-Me and Sc...Scoota-Scootaloo and...D-Dash...b-b-b-basement...I..." She just couldn't stop blubbering and crying. Why should she? There was no reason to ever be happy again.

"Shh...it's okay..." comforted Twilight, rubbing her friend's back. "Now, tell me who...Rainbow Dash was."

"She...she was the best pony who...who ever lived...and I...I..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. If Pinkie told Twilight the rest of what happened, her job might end up being given to somepony else and her memory being wiped completely...She might even be processed...but...she couldn't live like this...especially when Dash wasn't living...Before she knew it, she was blubbering out everything to Twilight. Her life story, her mentor, her first day on the job...Pinkie didn't care what happened to her, she j-just wanted D-Dash b-back...

"I-I'm so sorry Dash!" she cried, pulling Twilight closer in her now-dilusional state. "Please forgive me for what I've done! P-please! I made a b-b...a bad choice in t-taking this job and I...I'm sorry, Dashie, I'm sorry!" Her words dissolved into body-wracking sobs again and Twilight gently ran her hoof through Pinkie's hair.

"It's okay, it's okay...I forgive you..." Twilight didn't entirely believe her friend, but some of what she said made sense. She couldn't fathom Pinkie as a murderer or a spy, but there wasn't time to think right now. It was the middle of the night, and Pinkie was still crying without end. "Here," said Twilight, pulling back the covers, "you can sleep next to me tonight...shh...it'll be okay..." As the party pony sank into bed, hooves still wrapped around Twilight, she kept crying until she fell asleep, Twilight petting her head.

Things were not okay.

* * *

When the Element of Laughter awoke, she was alone, head planted in a pillow that was utterly soaked. She made her way downstairs after a few minutes, seeing Twilight sitting at the table and eating a somber breakfast of...rainbow fruit loops...The unicorn said nothing as Pinkie sat down and poured herself a bowl also, remembering what had happened last night.

"I sent Spike to Rarity's for the day." said Twilight, having a staring contest with the table. "I thought we could figure out what to do about...Dash."

Pinkie put her spoon down and closed her blue eyes, still close to tears.. "The f-first thing I need to do is to t-tell Scootaloo what happened, so I can...help her understand that what we did was w-wrong...then...we can hold a f-funeral for D-Dash...maybe we could start tomorrow?"

Twilight nodded. "O...okay..."

"Thanks..." said Pinkie, picking up her spoon again.

Maybe things could actually get better.

**Okay, okay, that was the cheesiest end to a chapter I've ever written, but I can't think of any way to end this...please, people, read and review! The all-seeing review deity has prevented me from putting on another chapter until I get at least three reviews, so git to it!**

**..please?**

**~Quicksilver the Pegasus**


End file.
